The Pretty Witch Committee
by alphaParisxoxo
Summary: The Pretty Committee are kicked out of Westchester High: their parents decide to apply them to Iridium High, a week after realizing one of the girls is a witch, but it's more than one. PC befriends The Panthers and they are slowly going to realize who PC's witches are. And will Massie chase after Daniel? Will Kristen join the Sharks? What about Alicia? Is PC going to be the same?


Block's NEW Estate

Massie's Bedroom

September 8, 2014 10:30 P.M.

"Alright! Tomorrow is our first day at 'Iridium High'," Massie said. "Aaaand then one of us is a witch. I mean, come awn, Mom." Massie rolled her eyes. "She's delirious." She then averted her focus onto PC. "But it's crystal clear who the witch is." Massie tilted her hips. "Who?" Alicia said, just like her ex-BFF Olivia Ryan would. Massie sighed. "Uh, me? Of course. But what sucks is the school has uniform." Dylan's face turned purple. "My Gawd, if they think I'm a size six I'll-"

Kristen giggled. "Xarel, Dyl. It's gonna be fine," Alicia and Claire gazed at each other, then mouthed, "What?" Massie shook her head. It wasn't important. Everyone knew Kristen had picked up jumble again during the Summer, just like she did in seventh grade. "My point is-" Massie turned to face her army of designer-draped Alphas. "we have to rule. And they probably have a Clique of LBRs anyway," Little did Massie know, the Alphas at Iridium were nawt LBRs.

"Lights out, Massie. You have school tomorrow," Kendra called. "Whatevs." Massie said, then collapsed face-first on her sleeping bag. Besides, she had ah-lot to do to look ah-mazing for her first day of her new school.

Iridium High, First Day

Café, Panthers table

September 9, 2014. 8:20 A.M.

Maddie van Pelt stabbed her salad with a silver fork, then shoved it in her mouth. She then looked at a group of girls. One had brown hair, caramel highlights, and amber eyes. She definitely looked like the leader. The girl next to her was gorgeous, but a different version of beautiful than the first girl. She was more of the sultry, exotic type. She looked sort of Spanish. Then, there was another one with fiery red hair that shined like she had washed it in Pantene, and two blondes, but the first blonde looked more athletic than the other. They were probably new, and a clique.

"Hey, Katie, do you know those girls?" Maddie asked, after another forkful. "Um, I think. They just moved here from Westchester. They're like 'Alphas'." Katie said, quotes on Alphas. "They were really popular back in New York, but they got kicked from their school. The girl with the highlights is Massie, the Spanish beauty is Alicia, the fiery redhead is Dylan, the athletic blonde is Kristen, and the other blonde is Claire." Katie stated. "What about you, Sophie?" Maddie leaned towards her. "Huh?" Sophie asked. "Oh, I found out that one of them - or two of them are witches," Sophie answered. "Well, I need to make sure the Massie figure isn't after Daniel." Maddie stabbed a piece of lettuce angrily.

"Why would Massie be after Daniel? She'd notice you are this school's, how they would say, Alpha. She'd be very careful not to mess with you, Maddie," Katie attempted to calm Maddie down. "Katie's right. Long live the Queen, remember?" Sophie grinned. "I'm not so sure. We don't know what May-see is all about." Maddie said, exaggerating Massie's name on purpose.

"I guess we'll have to find out and see." Katie sighed.

Iridium High

Massie's Locker

September 9, 2014. 9:30 A.M.

The Pretty Committee were crowded around Massie's locker. They had only another class before Lunch, but they had decided to talk before then. "Massie, I have some info on those girls you were talking about." Alicia said. "Great, Leesh," Massie scooped her World History textbook from the bottom of her locker. Dylan, Kristen, and Claire honed in to hear what she was talking about. "They're called The Panthers. They rule this school, and everyone is toe-dally scared of them. The Alpha, the blonde, is like their Alpha, and her name is Maddie van Pelt. She's like, a witch. The girl with brown hair is her Beta, and her name is Katie Rice. And the last girl? She's the Gamma, and she's named Sophie Johnson. And I also found out that there is another witch named Emma Alonso, and she has a BFF named Andi Cruz," Alicia said.

"EhMahGawd, here they come now," Dylan alerted Massie's brain. She turned around, and hated herself for not having a snarky comeback ready. "Oh, hi, you're the Pretty Committee? I'm Maddie-" Massie stopped her mid-sentence. "And she's Katie Rice, and that's Sophie Johnson," Massie beamed. She expected something like "Stalker much?" or "Are you an identity thief? Then why do you know our names?" but it didn't come. She just smiled and nodded. "You probably know we're called The Panthers, the most popular girls at Iridium High. I'm surprised you haven't heard of-" Massie stopped her mid-sentence, again. "Emma Alonso and Andi Cruz," Massie finished, with a grin. "Uh, right," Maddie glowered. "Anyways, we just want to be your friends. No using, no fake baloney, nada. We're going to help you figure out who's the witch, and guide you through Iridium," She uttered.

The bell rang. "Well, off to class for the Panthers and I. Oh, and see you in World History, Mass," Maddie pointed her finger, then cast a spell that sent them to class in an instant. "I wish I could do that." Massie heard herself say.

Iridium High

World History Class

September 9, 10:05 A.M.

Maddie was sitting in the second row, right next to Katie and Sophie. A LBR was sitting directly in front of her, checking his homework. Maddie cast a spell, and he immediately disappeared. She tapped the chair in front of her, and beamed. Massie politely accepted the seat. "So, Mass. I have to tell you about Emma," Maddie whispered before Mr. Kingsley entered. Massie swiveled in her seat. "What?" Massie mouthed. Emma Alonso entered the classroom, then went over to sit in the fourth row with her best friend Andi. "That girl over there, you know, the Latino? She's Emma," Massie took a good look at the girl. She had glossy brown hair, a zit-free face, and her clothes weren't designer, but they were okay.

"I'm trying to-" Maddie was about to finish her sentence, but the teacher had walked in and he soon introduced everyone. After class, the bell rang, and everyone sprinted to leave.

Iridium High

Hallways

September 9, 10:45 A.M.

Kristen was on her way to the Café, but she had been stopped in her tracks by a cute boy. "Hey, I'm Diego, and you are?" He beamed. "Uh, Kristen. I just moved here from Westchester. Two of my friends are witches, but we don't know who yet, although I'm leaning against my best friend Massie who is undoubtedly popular. She's Maddie's new friend." Kristen answered. "Cool. These are the Sharks, a swimming group here. You into swimming?" Diego asked. "Uh, of course. I'm a competitive swimmer," Kristen lied. "I've won twenty regional medals." She wanted to take it all back, but it was coming on too strong. "These are my friends," Diego pointed to some teens. "That's Mac Davis, Daniel Miller, Tony Myers, and Andi Cruz." He said. "Oh, I know Andi," Kristen smiled. "'Sup guys! This is a new girl. Her name is Kristen, and she's competitive. Kristen, meet Sharks."

"Oh, hi guys." Andi had her back to Kristen. "What's with the female dog?" Kristen mouthed, but none of them spoke lip. "Hey, what's up? Why are you so idle?" Kristen said to her back. "I know you are working for Maddie," Andi answered. "Two of you are witches." Kristen crossed her arms. "Easy to judge, aren't you?" Kristen asked. "Oh, and BTW, Maddie's only helping us figure out who the two witches are," Kristen said, with extra diva attitude. "I trust you, but I have my eyes on you." Andi said. Kristen gave her an eye roll. What was wrong with that girl? PC was toe-dally nawt as evil as she thought... or maybe they were.


End file.
